


Surrendering To Danger

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi knows Kol is dangerous but she surrenders anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendering To Danger

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Surrendering To Danger  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Kol Mikaelson/Lexi Branson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 223  
>  **Summary:** Lexi knows Kol is dangerous but she surrenders anyway.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge: Matchmaker(Anything Goes Edition](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/681020.html) 1_million_words

Anticipation coiled tightly inside of his body as he walked silently into the room. Kol moved slowly, carefully towards her. He had waited patiently for this moment all day and he wanted to savor it.

As he moved towards her he finally broke the silence. “Aren’t you going to run?”

Her blonde hair whipped around her shoulders as she shook her head. She placed her hands firmly on her hips as she glared into his eyes. “You may be an Original. All big and bad. But I’m not afraid of you.”

For a brief moment something stronger than anticipation shot through him. It took him a minute to realize that although he loved the chase he would much rather Lexi surrender to him right away. _Yes. There were a lot of things he wanted to do to her and he would prefer to get started._ Kol took a step closer and closed the distance between them. “I want you to be a lot of things for me but afraid isn’t one of them.”

Lexi’s gasp echoed around the room. 

He held out his hand towards her. “Shall I show you?” 

She called herself all kinds of a fool for putting herself in danger but before she could stop herself she placed her hand in his. After all what’s life without a little danger.


End file.
